


Happy New Years

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Red and Blue celebrate a new year together.





	Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Almost two hours fucking early suE ME!
> 
> I have pLANS for the ball drop ok???? I gotta do shit tonight

Red sighed some as he leaned back against the back of the couch, watching as the others mingled. It was the annual new years party. The other alternates hung out actively, the TV on. The news was on, loud. Something about the humans ball drop? He didn't know.

****

But, he was watching Blue intently. His boyfriend had originally tried to push Red into spending time with the others, and have a fun time. But as the clock counted down towards the new years- almost ten minutes until it, he was further from that than anything.

****

Blue had given up on trying to push Red to hang out, letting his lover stay behind on the couch. It'd make finding him so much easier. The others were paired up-  Comic was in a relationship with Stretch, Slim was, as usual, with his brother, and Fell was with Crisp. The others paired up in their own little ways.

****

The next nine minutes was a blur of laughter, yelling, and a lot of cheerful drinking.

****

Eventually, there was less than a minute left. Red watched as Blue made his way back through the light crowd to the couch.

****

The more drunk alternates counted down, loudly. Yelling along, slurring the numbers down from ten.

****

Blue sat beside Red, smiling some and holding his hand. Red had drank a little, and the alcohol was sort of buzzing through his magic. Blue hadn't, being given the title of driver to take Red, Stretch and Fell home safely.

 

**Ten!**

 

 

**Nine!**

 

 

**Eight!**

 

 

**Seven!**

 

 

**Six!**

 

 

**Five!**

 

 

**Four!**

 

 

**Three!**

 

 

**Two!**

 

 

**One!**

 

In a swoop of motion, Red was hugging Blue close and kissing him lovingly, cupping his cheek, one arm around Blues waist.

****

Comic and Stretch really just bumped fists, snickering drunkenly almost. Crisp physically yanked a very, very flustered Fell into a kiss, a screech coming from Fell in his shock. Razz didn't even grace Slim with a proper kiss, instead just gently pressing his teeth against Slims forehead. The others in the house either made out in some way, kissed somewhat shyly, or did some other moment of affection.

****

Red didn't know. He was much more focused on keeping his movements subtle as he slid his arm around Blues waist again, backtracking his half hug. He fumbled something in his pocket, keeping Blue as distracted as possible.

****

A bit of trouble it was, but he didn't care. He got the fitted ring out of its dark velvet box, and took Blues hand, using magic to get the ring on fully.

****

But damn was he glad he and Blue had nearly the same ring size. It was a fucking pain getting a ring that fit. It was specially made, and took nearly a year to finish. He only just got it two days prior.

****

The cheering on TV subsided some, as Red pulled back gently, grinning at Blue.

****

The shorter, cheerier skeleton took a moment to notice what was different. His eyelights darted down to his hand, and he froze.

****

"..Happy new years, Blue.."� Red hummed, smiling some as he rested his forehead on his lovers. Blue teared up, a choked whine slipping as he surged closer and hugged Red tightly, breaking down sobbing right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fast. I wrote it so fucking fast and used the countdown shitty thing to make it look longer. Bite me, k?


End file.
